


Here We Come, The Hunters

by Amanda_Yates



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Arthur believes Merlin and Gwaine are nutters, Hapless Victim Arthur, Hunter Gwaine, Hunter Merlin, M/M, Merlin verse SUpernatural, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Yates/pseuds/Amanda_Yates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Supernatural in Merlin verse with Gwaine and Merlin as hunters and Arthur as the poor victim! This is not a crossover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Come, The Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere….actually that’s not true, I’m binge watching Supernatural now and I just love love love the show! So plot bunny spoke…hey how about switch em over to Merlin verse and here it is!  
> This one is going to be all short chapters and let me know which monster/demon/demi god/pagan whatever you want the thing they are hunting to be, if you guys watch Supernatural that is!

**Chapter – 1**

“FBI? Seriously?”

Gwaine and Merlin looked at each other subtly as their current case scoffed at them with an upturned nose and a perfect scowl.

Merlin being the soft and persuasive one as it were and the one most people tended to believe almost instantly spoke in his ‘I’ll be making you eat out of my hands’ soon enough tone saying “We’re here to investigate the murder of your great aunt Helen Mister Pendragon, we believe there might have been some facts that the police missed.”

Their case Arthur Pendragon scowled harder and said “I don’t know how impressionable people here in America are, but I know quacks when I see them and you….” He paused looking at them both his eyes narrowed “are not FBI.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes while Merlin said “You can call our Superior and confirm our identities if you are that doubtful Mister Pendragon.”

But Gwaine somehow knew that trick wouldn’t work so he blurted, “No you’re right, we’re not FBI, we’re hunters.”

Merlin looked at him wide eyed while Gwaine shrugged and said “This one looks like a smart cookie and something tells me he knows his ID’s”

At the same time Arthur’s eyebrows shot up and he asked dubiously “Hunters?”

Gwaine flippantly replied, “Oh yeah, ghost hunters although that term is kind of limiting, we hunt a hell of a lot more than ghosts!”

“Ghosts?” If possible Arthur’s pretty blue eyes widened even further and Gwaine found himself enjoying riling up this uptight elitist areshole whom they were trying to save, normally he tried to control himself better under Merlin’s influence of course but now something about this man pushed all his buttons and he reverted back to what Merlin described as uncultured caveman behavior.

“Mister Pendragon, please let us explain”

“Riiight…get out now or I’m calling the cops!”

“Come on now Princess, let us save that pretty arse of yours before it’s too damn late to.”

Arthur’s drew himself up in angry indignation and Gwaine smirked as Merlin shouted “Gwaine! Not helping!”

“Or maybe he is the demon and he’s preventing us from investigating” Gwaine returned and Merlin frowned before they both turned to Arthur and said loudly “Christo!”

And Arthur looked none too impressed and said “Okay that’s it! Get out!”

Gwaine huffed as mister baby blue eyes kicked them both to the curb and Merlin kept saying that he was ever so insensitive and that’s why people tended to sniff trouble whenever he opened his big fat mouth.

“What was I supposed to do Merlin? Suck up to the rich arsehole?” Gwaine asked mutinous.

And Merlin rolled his eyes as he said “Admit it, you just want to fuck him.”

“I do so not!” Gwaine returned although it sounded disbelieving even to his own ears and Merlin just gave him a pointed look and Gwaine slumped his shoulders and looked down sighing.

“What is it with you and harpies anyway? Have you already forgotten Viv?”

Gwaine’s eyes widened and he swallowed slowly as he said “I can’t believe you brought her up! We had a deal!”

“Yeah and you need to stop chasing bitches, now come on we’ve got to find a way to break in and enter without Mister Uppity knowing!”

“He had a great arse though….for an uptight harpy anyway…”

“GWAINE!”

“What?”

“Focus!” Merlin said before they both idly contemplated the mansion from where they were parked out in their Impala, this was going to be a long ass day thought Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R, love you all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
